The Mysterious Figure
by Atemaru99
Summary: Yugi and Joey trade bodies after Joey dueled a Masked Figure. Now they have to figure out how to change back into their own bodies.
1. The Duel

Yugi Moto was walking around the park, waiting for someone. He sighed 

and sat down on the bench. 'I wonder were she is' he wondered to

himself. Yami appeared, sitting next to him.

"I wonder where everyone is. There are usually plenty more people around."

Yugi nodded.

"You have a point." he looked around the empty park.

"It's my turn!" Yugi jumped at the voice. He quickly stood up and looked around.

" Who was that?" he asked. Yami stood up next to Yugi.

"It sounded familiar, but i'm not sure."

"Oh no! My Red Eyes!" Yugi's eyes widened.

"Yami, was that...?" Yami nodded.

"Joey. It sounds like he's in a duel." Yugi took off in the direction of the voice. He

ran up over a hill and looked around. He quickly spotted Joey and ran towards him.

"Joey" he called. Joey turned around andlooked at him.

"Yugi? What're you doing here?" Joey's opponent looked up and locked eyes

with Yugi.Yugi froze in place as he looked into the person's eyes. He felt a chill go up his

spine.The person's face was covered. The only thing you could see was glowing red eyes.

"Yugi! Don't look at his eyes! There's something messed up about them! But

it was too late. Yugi shivered and fell to his knees. Yugi took a deep breath of air and

struggled to close his eyes. Once his eyes were tightly shut, he began to mentally talk to

Yami.

"Yami? What just happened?" no answer. " Yami? Are you okay?"

"Yugi... there's something familiar about this person. I think I know him from

somewhere. I... just don't know.

"Yami? Are you... gonna be okay?" Yami nodded.

"Yes, but we'd better watch Joey's duel. It may be dangerous." he murmured, still

deep in thought. Yugi frowned but nodded. He slowly opened his eyes. Joey was next to him.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" he asked. Yugi nodded slowly. He sat up and rubbed his head. The figure

looked at Yugi with his eyes again. Yugi made sure to look away this time.

"Pharoah!" the figure hissed. "It's you! It's time I get my revenge!" Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Revenge? What do you mean?" Joey growled at the figure

"I don't know what he means, but I say we finish our duel." Joey quickly got up and walked toward the figure.

"Let's finish this!" The figure laughed menacingly at him.

"You're losing already boy. What makes you think you can win?" Joey just growled.

"Let's just duel and find out." card and grinned. "Sweet! There's no way i'm gonna lose now." He showed the

card. "I'll activate my magic card, Shield and Sword! It flips all mosters attacks with their defences." The figure growled as

his Summoned Skull's attack became 1200. "Next I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes. Now I'll

activate Weakened Defense! This card destorys all monsters with an attack power of 2500 or higher!" Joey grinned as the

Summoned Skull was destoryed.

"Alright Joey!" Yugi called, " Great move!"

"Thanks Yuge." Joey grinned, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I remember! Now I activate my face down, Grave Robber! Now I can take any card from

your grave that I want, and I'll choose Summoned Skull. Noew I can use polymerization to fuse your Summoned Skull and my Red Eyes to create Black

Skull Dragon." The dragon roared loudly at the figure. "You're wide open, so Black Skull Dragon wipe out his lifepoints!" The figure laughed

psycotically.

"I activate my face downm card! I may lose, but you will see how you like when you and the Pharoah trade places! His face down card flipped up.

"What? He has Soul exchange #2? That's a rare trap card that just switches your monsters with your monsters." ( Not a real card) Yugi mumbled, " It

won't do you any good. You'll still lose since you don't have any monsters."

"I'm not switching monsters! I'm switching all of us!" The card began to glow brightly. Joey and Yugi covered their eyes from the bright light. Then

everything went dark.


	2. Switched

Alicia- why did you put me in your story?  
Josh- because you wanted me to Atemal- why did you put me in it?  
Josh- you have no control over what i do online now do yah Atemal- Guess not.  
Josh- just do the disclaimer Disclaimer- not related to anybody but atemal.  
Chapter 2 Joey awoke in Yugi's room the next morning.  
'What am I doing in Yugi's room' he though.  
" Oh no. The duel, the card he played, Soul Exchange #2(not a real card)" Joey exclaimed, " but why do I have Yugi's voice"  
He rushed to the mirror hanging in Yugi's closet.  
"No, this can't be happening!" Joey said. he saw Yugi's face staring him straight in the eyes." I'm in Yugi's body"  
Joey's house "Aaaaaahhhhhhh, why do I look like a chimp? The duel. I must be in Joey's body!" Yugi exclaimed.  
The phone rang.  
" Hello." Yugi said.  
" Hey, do you remember the card that that guy played?" Joey asked " Who is this and why do you sound like me?" Yugi asked in a paniced voice.  
" It's me, Joey, so do you remember?" Joey asked.  
" Yeah, Soul Exchange #2, why?" Yugi asked.  
"Well, it may have had some kind of effect on us!" Joey said.  
"Let's see if we can figure this out" Yami said, " because it worked on Jono and I as well"  
"Well, at the end of the duel, that Joey won, the Mysterious Figure played Soul Exchange #2." Yugi said, " That card was apparently meant for the exchange of human souls not cards. Now there are only 2 copies of that card and I have the other one. Using that card right now could have some kind of dangerous effect on us so I ain't gonna chance it"  
"So how did we get into each others houses?" Yami asked his hikari.  
"The switch must have happened right after we went to sleep. I remember going home and going to bed." Yugi said.  
"I'm not really understanding this" said Joey and Jono.  
"Let me explain this in terms that you will understand." Yugi said, "We went to sleep and the body switch happened"  
"Ok, I'm starting to understand it better now Yuge. So, how do we switch back"  
" I don't know." Yugi said, " Head over to Seto's house. I'll call him to let him know we're coming"  
"Ok" said Joey.  
Yugi calls Seto's cell.  
" Hey Seto, Yugi and I are coming over. We have a problem." Yugi said.  
"Ok, but it had better be good Joey or else." Seto said.  
" Sense when is anything that I have to say not important." said Yugi forgetting that he is Joey.  
"See ya Joey" Seto said.  
"See ya" said Yugi. 


End file.
